Adventure to the central of the universe
ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: OH MY WYZ! OH MY WYZ, GUYS! * *6:27 ADgee AD: Yeah? *6:27 Garbled Red Text Redmond: What? *6:28 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: LOOK AT THIS MAP!!! I THINK I FOUND THE PLANET OF THE LEGEND!!! *6:28 ADgee AD looks at it *AD: Don't tell me it's a cliche treasure map *6:28 ArmageddongeeITA The map represents a bizarre planet, half-frozen and half-melting, full of coordinates *Armageddon: No,, no, way better! This is my God's planet! *6:29 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok, you got me. *6:29 ADgee AD: ........... *6:29 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I am joinin' *6:29 ADgee AD: But,dont you think that planet is already extint. *6:29 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: We'll find legendary beings! Legendary weapons! Legendary treasures! LEGENDARY LEGENDS! *6:29 Beckitten27 beck: cool *6:29 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Yeah, let's go. *6:29 ArmageddongeeITA (Uh well, gotta leave it to AD) *6:29 ADgee (?) *6:30 ArmageddongeeITA (I'm stealing your plot XD gonna give it back( *Armageddon: AAAAAND THAT will be done tomorrow. *6:30 User909 Enkidu grabs his loot bag *6:30 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Why? *6:31 ADgee AD: I know about those stuff. We need to rest *AD: And get all the necessary equipment. *6:31 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: You're right. *6:31 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok, then. *6:31 Beckitten27 beck: otherwise we won't be able to do much *6:32 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok, I get it. *6:32 ADgee AD: And who knows,the legendary beings might be...............hostile. *6:32 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Yeeeah, AD's right *6:33 ADgee (The characters are on the nature,right?) *6:34 User909 Enkidu equips his bronze bow and quiver. He also has a sheated bronze sword. *(let's pretend they are) *6:34 ADgee (ok) *AD: Let's prepare our tents. *6:35 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I don't need one. *Redmond: For now. *6:35 ADgee AD: Ok. *6:35 User909 Enkidu digs a burrow for himself *Enkidu: Neither do i *brb *6:36 ADgee AD: Let's just sleep down the stars..I brought my camping guide *ok *6:36 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I am gonna' make a campfire. *6:37 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: mh. *6:37 ADgee AD: Good,I'll get the sticks. *User909 has left the chat. *6:37 ADgee AD: Also,Arma,hold this for a moment. *gives Arma an open bag of marshmallows* *6:39 Garbled Red Text *Redmond makes a campfire and surrounds it with small rocks *6:39 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Yes? *6:39 ADgee AD comes back with some sticks to hold the marshmallows *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *6:40 Finn168719 Ayyy *6:40 ArmageddongeeITA Hi fin *finnù *6:41 Garbled Red Text Hi Finn-land *6:41 ADgee Hi Finn *lol *6:42 Garbled Red Text Let's get back 2 da RP. *6:42 ADgee k *6:43 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Sooo... *Redmond: What do we do after that? *Redmond: After we eat the marshmallows. *6:44 ADgee AD: Well,either we tell stories,or we go directly to sleep. *6:44 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Well, I don't have many stories to tell. *Redmond: But telling a story or two would be nice. *Hiddenlich has joined the chat. *6:46 Beckitten27 hi lich *6:46 ADgee Eyyy Lich *6:46 Hiddenlich *6:46 Garbled Red Text Hi lich. *6:46 ArmageddongeeITA Hi *6:47 ADgee lets continue *6:47 Beckitten27 beck: i don't have a lot of stories either, because i just don't do much *6:48 ADgee AD: Theres no need for the story to be true. *6:49 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: I have a story to tell. *6:50 ADgee AD: Al-lich,tell us. *slight laughter* *6:50 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Tell us, lich! Long time no see! *6:51 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Well, that's for a start. *6:51 Finn168719 Finn: A start indeed. *6:51 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Recently on a stormy day, a young girl at the age of 17 went out to explore the world by sea *Hiddenlich: She lived in the unholy state of California *Hiddenlich: This girl was the child of an actor and an actress known very well on the streets of Hollywood. *6:53 Finn168719 Finn: And I just bumped into a blue plumber with black spikes on his head who has the ability to break the Fourth Wall in every video games, and the last words he said before our character departed is "See you in the next reboot!" *6:53 ADgee AD listens closely *6:53 Garbled Red Text Redmond:... *6:54 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: While her parents loved their fame and the amount of money they had, their child didn't like it. She didn't like being known as "The Star Child" of Hollywood *Hiddenlich: This is why she got the nerve to buy herself a sailboat and go out to explore the world. *Hiddenlich: As I said before, there was a storm on this particular day. *Hiddenlich: As she travelled the Pacific Ocean out west, she felt static electricity on her clothes *Hiddenlich: And then, BOOM! *6:55 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: ...Uhm? So? *6:55 Finn168719 Finn: Kaboom..... *6:55 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: She got electrocuted and cooked into a charred corpse *Hiddenlich: Her sailboat, however, kept going out west *Hiddenlich: It didn't need a human sailor to control it *User909 has joined the chat. *6:57 Beckitten27 wb 909 *6:57 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: .. *6:57 User909 back *6:57 Garbled Red Text Redmond: ._. *6:57 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: It went to Hawaii, sailed past American Samoa, soared through the bay of Papua New Guinea and even went into Indonesia and the Philippines *6:58 Finn168719 wb *6:58 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: But you aren't here to listen to a ****ing solemn breeze, so I will cut to the chase *6:58 ADgee AD: Alright. *6:59 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Whenever this sailboat would travel through or around a human populated location, unnatural occurrences would happen *6:59 Finn168719 Finn: Maybe I could tell a story about a Feline Species from Planet Fastoon, called the Lombax. *Finn168719 has left the chat. *6:59 Beckitten27 beck: i highly doubt that lich *Finn168719 has joined the chat. *7:00 Finn168719 Accidentally closed the link *7:00 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Natives would be possessed by evil spirits, buildings would be set on fire, an electromagnetic pulse would disable the motor boats traveling the waters of the pacific *7:00 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Wow. *7:00 Finn168719 Finn: Evil Spirits huh. *7:00 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: So stupid! *7:00 ADgee AD: It's an story. *7:01 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: But eventually, the sailboat would pass a frigate from the Chinese People's Army. *Hiddenlich: When the sailboat went past it, the frigate became disabled *7:02 Finn168719 Finn: I guess I can kick the Evil Spirit's ass. *7:02 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. *7:02 ADgee AD: It could be a ghost,and probally youll get throught him. *7:02 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Now that we end the criticism, I suggest someone else tells a story, since nobody liked.... *7:02 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: The nuclear reactor from within it went haywire, and caused the frigate to explode *7:02 Garbled Red Text Redmond: What was your name again? *7:03 Finn168719 Finn: I guess I can defeat the Evil Spirit with.......... A freaking Omniwrench... *7:03 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: The radiation eventually passed through smaller islands, and killed off all life it went through *7:03 ADgee AD: God. *7:03 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: The sailboat continues to travel the oceans of the world today... *7:04 Finn168719 Finn: Not sure if based on the True Story or not, but I know that this Story isn't actually real in the Real World Dimension... *7:04 Garbled Red Text brb *7:05 ADgee AD: So the sailbot was angered because of it's driver's death? *7:05 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Some people say that the girl was possessed by an evil spirit all her life. *Hiddenlich: Others say that the sailboat had technology from the US government *Hiddenlich: Aliens may have been involved as well. *7:07 Finn168719 Finn pulls out the Omniwrench slowly *Finn started to lift up the Omniwrench slowly... *7:08 Hiddenlich *Hiddenlich takes a bite out of a marshmallow slowly *7:08 ADgee AD: The one/s that believed this will probally have nightmares tonight. *7:08 Beckitten27 beck: i don't believe this story *7:09 Finn168719 Finn: Not sure if it's real or not. *7:09 ADgee AD: Well,it's 12:00am. *7:09 Finn168719 Finn:12:00 am... *7:09 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Happy hour *7:09 ADgee AD: 12.00 of the night *7:09 Garbled Red Text back *7:09 ADgee AD: More like,midnight. *wb *7:10 Garbled Red Text Redmond: And... *7:10 Hiddenlich *Hiddenlich takes out a bottle of rum *7:10 Garbled Red Text Redmond: SHould we go to sleep or should we stay? *7:10 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: I'm staying *Hiddenlich throws the rum into the fire *7:10 ADgee brb *7:10 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I personally can tell a story from when I was in college, when I found a room with what I think were birdmen *Redmond: Or crowmen, I don't know. *7:11 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Tell us about about the Birdmen. *7:11 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Uh.. *7:12 Finn168719 Finn: Wha? *7:12 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Soo... *Redmond: Back when I was in college, I worked as a security guard, in exchange of education. *Redmond: So I had the whole place to explore. *Redmond: At one point I found a door in the basement of the building *Redmond: The door didn't strike me as odd, since it was pretty much like any door in the basement. *Redmond: And I decided to check it out. *7:13 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: What was it, then? *7:13 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Behind the door, there was a large staircase, that lead to a hall with about 12 disused rooms. *Redmond: And then at the end of the hallway, there was another door., *Redmond: Opening it prompted more stairs. *Redmond: Going down an even larger staircase lead me to a pretty big room. *Redmond: Maybe about the size of the coliseum or Rome *7:14 Finn168719 Finn: A coliseum... *7:15 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Nope. *Redmond: Just a large empty room. *Redmond: At the opposite wall, there wass another door.l *7:15 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: ...That's huge, buddy *7:15 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I know. *7:15 Finn168719 Finn: Oh well, A feline alien is so dangerous that he disrupted the space-time continuum.... *7:15 Garbled Red Text Redmond: The door I saw, was quite weird. *Redmond: Tall, made of steel, with a giant lever and a bunch of weird symbols carved into it. *Redmond: After I opened the door, I went in. *Redmond: There was a short hallway, that lead to a small room, with a rusted chair with something sitting on it. *Redmond: I didn't see what it was, since it seemed to suck the light from my flashlight like a black hole *Redmond: Since I didn't know what to do, I ran away. *Redmond: And it followed. *Redmond: At some point I was somehow able to see parts of it. *Redmond: Hands with many fingers, jeweled with strange things, dark feathers and what I think was a beak. *Redmond: At some point it seemed to leave me, but with a few wounds all over my body. *Redmond: 2 days after I went into the giant room, I crawled out. *Redmond: Seemed that the crow/bird man or thing liked the college too much. *Redmond: Everyone was dead. *Redmond: Their insides open. *Redmond: With various writings on their bodies. *Redmond: I ran away and never turned back. *7:19 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: What college was this? *7:19 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Hm... *Redmond: I forgot the name. *7:19 Beckitten27 beck: is this real or meant to be scary? *7:20 Garbled Red Text Redmond: If you believe me, then assume it's real. *Redmond: Since I remember this. *7:20 Finn168719 Finn: And the Coordinates? *7:20 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Well....... I remember its location. *Redmond: But not the name. *7:20 Finn168719 Finn: Okay. *7:21 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I can show it to you some other day... *7:22 Hiddenlich Crow: CA CA! *7:22 Garbled Red Text Redmond: *sigh* *7:23 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: They look distressed. *7:23 Garbled Red Text Redmond: What? *7:23 Beckitten27 beck: what's wrong? *7:24 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm... *7:25 Garbled Red Text Redmond: If they know that the being I released was near, then I suppose we lure it back to its lair in the college. *7:26 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Who the hell is that? *There is a creep staring at the camp *https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/564x/63/69/f6/6369f602073572a28bf42087b8087301.jpg *campfire *7:26 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Uh... *7:26 Finn168719 Finn: Hmmm... *7:26 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Hey! Who are you? *7:27 Beckitten27 beck: who's that? *7:27 Hiddenlich *The creep continues to stare at the fire *7:27 Finn168719 Finn: *thinking* Not sure who is that freak... *7:27 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: HEY CREEP!? WHO ARE YOU?! *7:27 Garbled Red Text Redmond: ._.l * ._. *7:28 Finn168719 Finn aims the Omniwrench at the creep *7:28 User909 Enkidu wakes up because of the noise *7:28 Finn168719 Finn: *thinking* I'm waiting for that freak to wake up. *to speak.* *7:29 Beckitten27 beck: i don't think yelling is a good idea *7:29 Hiddenlich Creep: ... *7:30 Finn168719 Truth: *telepathic* Hello there Enkidu, my name is Truth as I am higher than all the Gods... *7:31 User909 Enkidu: ...Shamash and Ishtar are the highest gods... *7:31 Finn168719 Truth: *telepathic* I'm just a Monad... *Three Homunculus appeared at the campsite *7:33 Hiddenlich Creep: Shameia hanu *7:33 Finn168719 Finn: Ello-hay *7:33 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: I think we should go... *7:33 Beckitten27 beck: good idea *7:34 User909 Enkidu: Yeah... *7:34 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Sure. *Redmond: But where should we go? *7:34 Hiddenlich *Hiddenlich gets up and starts walking towards wherever the group came from *Hiddenlich: Wherever there is civilization *Ignore the first post *7:35 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon approaches the creep *Armageddon: Hello buddy! *7:36 Hiddenlich Creep: ... *7:37 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Hehe. *7:37 Finn168719 Finn: Ello-hay Reep-Cay *7:37 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Who are you? *7:37 Beckitten27 beck is nervous, but doesn't want to say anything *7:38 Hiddenlich *The creep puts out his hand *It has three fingers *7:39 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: ...Okay.. *7:41 Hiddenlich Creep: Caru san *7:42 Finn168719 Finn: Caru san.... I assumed that he's from other Japanese Cartoons... *7:42 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Hehehe. *7:43 User909 brb *7:43 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Where do we go now? *User909 has left the chat. *7:45 Finn168719 Finn: Homunculusville. *7:47 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Anywhere else? *7:48 Finn168719 Finn: Oh well, i'm off to Underwood now. *7:48 Beckitten27 beck: i'm not sure what to do now *7:48 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I will go check a certain place I mentioned earlier. *7:48 Finn168719 Finn: Probably to start up a small business on selling the best anime ever... *Finn dashes off to Underwood *7:49 Garbled Red Text *Redmond walks away *7:52 Beckitten27 beck: i've got no place to go now *7:52 Hiddenlich *Hiddenlich follows Redmon *Redmond *7:53 Beckitten27 beck follows *beck: well, i've got nothing better to do *7:54 Finn168719 The Adventures of Finn and Magna Weegeepede's popularity started to grow slowly in Underwood due to people ignoring the small store booth *7:54 ADgee did I lost the RP *SOMEONE TELL ME *7:55 Beckitten27 the rp continued without you *7:55 ADgee Oh *7:55 Garbled Red Text Redmond: *to Hiddenlich* What was your name again, sir? *7:55 ADgee in what part are whe *we* *7:55 Beckitten27 finn went off to do one thing, while everyone else is doing something else *7:56 ADgee oh *7:56 Finn168719 Which is probably to spread the fame of Magna Weegeepede and himself *7:56 ADgee So,are we gonna continue as the RP was going *7:57 Hiddenlich Hiddenlich: Kane Blackwell *7:57 ADgee AD: Did I lost something? *7:57 Hiddenlich (I have to go. Continue on without me) *7:57 ADgee (Ok) *7:57 Finn168719 ok *7:58 ADgee AD: So,are we gonna continue the expedition to that planet? *7:58 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I suppose. *Redmond: Me and maybe Beck were gonna' check a place o' mine in which I was a long time ago. *Hiddenlich has left the chat. *7:59 ADgee AD: Alright.Arma,do you still have that map? *7:59 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Yes. *8:00 ADgee AD: And where are we right now? *8:00 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Hmm... *8:00 Beckitten27 beck: i have no idea *8:01 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Near "Torrington College". *8:01 ADgee AD: Alright.................. *8:01 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I was gonna' go there and see if the crow thing is still there... *8:01 Finn168719 Finn shows up infront of Armageddon and AD *8:01 ADgee AD: ?!!! *8:01 Finn168719 Finn: I came back from Underwood now. *8:02 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. *8:02 ADgee AD: Ok. *8:02 Finn168719 Finn: And the popularty is going to spread... *8:02 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Welcome back to our group. *8:03 Beckitten27 beck: yeah, welcome back *8:03 Finn168719 Finn: Try creating your own buisness Armageddon, and try to compete with my small business in Underwood. *8:04 ADgee AD: Now, we should head to the Hellinsein Volcano,which is asleep. It is the entrace to the mines heading to the center of the planet. *8:04 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: What? How? *8:05 Garbled Red Text Redmond: I don't know. *8:06 ArmageddongeeITA Armageddon: Yeah, AD, we shall go to that volcano and...enter it. Gulp. *8:06 ADgee AD: It is asleep,so I guess there's no dasnger. *danger* *8:07 Beckitten27 beck: are you sure? *8:08 ADgee AD: It says it had been asleep for likely 50 years. *8:08 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Leeet's go! *Redmond: I don't care if I burn, beacuse I can't. *Redmond: My skin is fireproof, *8:09 Beckitten27 beck: i trust you *8:09 ADgee AD: We'ren't entering from the top,I know a cave near it. It's a shortcut. *User909 has joined the chat. *8:10 ADgee wb *8:10 User909 thx *8:10 Garbled Red Text WB *8:11 Beckitten27 wb *8:11 Finn168719 wb *The Adventures of Finn and Magna Weegeepede is now popular in Underwood *8:12 Beckitten27 beck: we'd better get moving *8:13 ADgee AD: Yeah,I got some water bottles,and some few marshmallows if someone gets hungry or thristhy in the way. *8:13 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok, let's go. *Redmond: My enthusiasm on reaching our destination is slowly fading away from all this talking. *8:14 ADgee AD picks up a compass *AD: The sun hides behind the volcano,and we should head south. *8:16 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Alright. *Redmond: Lead the way, LeADer. *8:16 ADgee AD: Nice one. *AD starts walking to the south *8:18 Garbled Red Text *Redmond follows *8:19 User909 Enkidu follows also *8:19 Beckitten27 beck follows *Finn168719 has left the chat. *8:24 Beckitten27 beck: how long until we get there? *8:26 Garbled Red Text Redmond: AD, are we there yet? *8:26 ADgee AD: Aproximatedly.............30mins-2hours. And no. *8:28 Garbled Red Text Redmond: Ok. *Redmond: Are we there yet? *10:17ADgeeAD: Only 5 mins left *10:17Garbled Red TextRedmond: Ugh. *10:19Hiddenlich *Hiddenlich: How tall is this volcano? *10:20ADgeeAD: 2x the size of a skyscraper *10:21Garbled Red TextRedmond: So this thing reaches SPACE?! *10:21ADgeeAD:It reaches the troposhere,but doesn't reach space *troposphere* *10:24Garbled Red TextRedmond: Well, two times the size of a building that scrapes the sky sounds like it reaches space to me. *Redmond: But what do I know... *10:24ADgeeAD: Ok.........Redmond,can you breathe in the troposphere *10:25HiddenlichHiddenlich: Do you mean it reaches the tropopause? *10:25ADgeeAD: Exactly. *10:25Garbled Red TextRedmond: Please, don't ask me geography questions, since I am bad at it. *10:29ADgeeAD: I heard that the temperature there can be REEEAAAAALLY low. *10:29Garbled Red TextRedmond: Then that's not a problem. *Redmond: I am Cold...Proof. *10:30HiddenlichHiddenlich: I didn't exactly bring a coat to this camp fire trip *10:30Garbled Red TextRedmond: Then I guess, you will be having a hard time going up. *10:30ADgeeAD: I think the temperature can reach to be LOWER than in the north pole. *10:31HiddenlichHiddenlich: ****. *10:32Garbled Red TextRedmond: Ok, I get it, it's cold and there is nothing we can do. *10:33ADgeeAD: And,oh, it's seemingly impossible to breathe the air there. We could need oxygen tanks. *10:34Garbled Red Text*Redmond slams his head in a nearby tree *Redmond: HOW MANY... Uh.... How many more things do you know that we don't know? *10:35HiddenlichHiddenlich: Let me guess: There are space angels that will carry us to the heavens if we aren't careful *10:35Garbled Red TextRedmond: I probably won't be heading to Heaven, that's for sure *10:36ADgeeAD: Not really. But I know a shortcut skipping the volcano. *10:36Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh, yeah? *10:37ADgeeAD: It's 52 steps east to it,it's a laberynth-like cave *10:37Garbled Red TextRedmond: Sounds better to be. **me *10:38HiddenlichHiddenlich: *Fake Irish accent* Let's go take the shortcut then mates! *10:40ADgee*5 mins later* *10:41HiddenlichHiddenlich: YOU DIDN'T TELL US THERE WERE MAGMA PITS DOWN HERE! *10:41Garbled Red TextRedmond: *sigh* *10:41ADgeeAD: That's new. *10:41Garbled Red TextRedmond: Well, let's avoid becoming coal, shall we? *10:42ADgeeAD: Alright. *10:42Garbled Red TextRedmond: Lead the way, AD. *10:43ADgeeAD picks up a stone,and throws it to a river of magma/lava. It bounces 3 times before melting *10:43HiddenlichHiddenlich: ? *10:44ADgeeAD: A hidden bridge,or path. *10:44Garbled Red Text*Redmond grabs a bunch of small stones and throws them at the lava, making the bridge/path visible **he then does the same about 4 times *10:46ADgeeAD: Good job,Redmon. *10:46Garbled Red TextRedmond: Thanks. *Redmond: Now let's proceed. *10:47ADgeeAD: Yeah,I don't think the stones will stay like that much longer. *10:47Garbled Red Text*Redmond runs through the now visible path *10:48Hiddenlich*Hiddenlich speed walks through it *10:48ADgeeAD jumps throught it *10:49Garbled Red TextRedmond: Where to next? *10:49ADgeeAD points at a nearby cave *10:51Garbled Red Text*Redmond walks to the cave *10:51ADgeeAD goes toç *too* *10:52HiddenlichHiddenlich: Look at these ancient stalagmites. They touch the ceiling of this cave *10:52Garbled Red TextRedmond: Wow. *Redmond: Quite the old stuff. *10:55ADgeeAD: Hmmm,magnesium,or magnetium. *10:56Hiddenlich*A sharp "caw" echoes through the cave *10:56Garbled Red TextRedmond: Huh> **? *10:57HiddenlichHiddenlich: CAW! CAW! CAW! YEAH, GET OUT OF HERE YOU FILTHY CROW! CAW! CAW! CAW! *10:57Garbled Red Text*Redmond shakes his head, as if to shake a bad thought off *10:58ADgeeAD: Redmon,do you have something ignitable? *10:58Garbled Red TextRedmond: Hmm... *Redmond: I have a lighter. **Redmond opens the lighter, puts some of its oil on his left hand and then sets his hand aflame, to use it as a torch *Redmond: There. *10:59ADgeeAD: Alright. *AD picks up a firecracker,and throws it up to a magnetium wall,causing to explode. *11:01Garbled Red TextRedmond: Woah! *11:02HiddenlichHiddenlich: What do you know? A hidden tunnel *11:02Garbled Red TextRedmond: Oh. *11:03ADgeeAD: Magnetium is a material that causes something with gunpowder,like that,to burst. It works well like an igniter *11:03Hiddenlich*Hiddenlich walks into the tunnel *11:04ADgeeAD folloqa *follows *11:05Hiddenlich*There is a clicking sound coming from the other side *11:05Garbled Red TextRedmond:... *11:05HiddenlichHiddenlich: There's something in here *11:05ADgeeAD: Watchout,the floor's slippery. *11:07Garbled Red Text*Redmond: walks slowly, in order to not fall ovr. **over *11:07ADgeeAD: Wow,a fragium plate over there. *11:08Garbled Red TextRedmond: What's that? *11:09ADgeeAD: Fragium is the most fragile material of the planet. The slightiest change of weight,and it can be broken. *11:09Hiddenlich*The clicking gets louder *11:10Garbled Red TextRedmond:..... *11:10ADgeeAD: And yeah,there can be meters and meters of depth below that plate *11:10HiddenlichHiddenlich: Let's not break it then. I don't feel like losing my life today. *11:11Garbled Red TextRedmond: How do we get past this segment? *11:11ADgeeAD: We have to walk slowly. *11:12Garbled Red TextRedmond:... **walks slowly and carefully on the plate *11:14ADgeeAD does so *11:15HiddenlichHiddenlich: I can feel the sound of our feet echo underneath the plate. **The clicking stops Category:Unfinished Roleplays